marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph (Earth-616)
; , | Relatives = Beth Al-Reraph (Astra) (creator); Max Eisenhardt (Magneto) (genetic template); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = X-Brig, Utopia, San Francisco Bay; formerly Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 190 lbs (86 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Prisoner; formerly adventurer, terrorist impersonator | Education = Some public schooling, unspecified advanced training in genetic engineering and robotics (inherited from Magneto) | Origin = Mutant Clone | PlaceOfBirth = Astra's laboratory | PlaceOfDeath = Arctic Circle | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Roger Cruz | First = Uncanny X-Men #327 | Death = | HistoryText = The villain known as Holocaust rampaged through Avalon in an attempt to kill Magneto and his followers. Avalon was destroyed. Magneto, in a comatose state, was saved by then-Acolyte and former X-Man Colossus, who used an escape pod to crash to Earth. Ultimately, however, Magneto's body was lost. He was later recovered and restored to health by his first recruit for his Brotherhood many years ago, Astra. Astra also created a clone of Magneto in order to have it kill him, but Magneto escaped and the clone was lost and amnesiac. The clone was found, sick with fever, by small children who belonged to the Holy Sepulcher Orphanage in Guatemala. Sister Maria de la Joya of the orphanage nursed him back to health, but he proved to have no memory of his past. One of the orphans who had found him, Migdalia, gave him the name Joseph. Over the following months Joseph displayed the superhuman ability to manipulate magnetic forces. Sister Maria suspected he might be the mutant terrorist Magneto, who had recently vanished, despite the fact that Joseph seemed to be in his twenties, making him younger than Magneto had been. However, she was willing to give him a second chance in life. At one point criminals captured Sister Maria and the children in order to force Joseph to aid them in fighting law enforcement agencies. In rescuing the hostages Joseph slaughtered their captors. The children who had grown to love Joseph were horrified at what he did and he knew he had to leave. Sister Maria told him about the team of mutant adventurers called the X-Men, and Joseph left for the United States of America to seek help from them. The X-Men believed Joseph to be an amnesiac Magneto but nonetheless allowed him to join their team. Like Magneto, Joseph has grown quite close to team member Rogue. His subsequent encounter with Magneto's former minions, the Acolytes, convinced him that he had indeed been Magneto. Death However, Magneto reappeared and made another bid for political power by creating another Earth-wide electromagnetic pulse and then merging with the part of the atmosphere called the magnetosphere to gain ultimate power. The X-Men, Joseph, and Astra confronted Magneto, and Joseph sacrificed himself to stop Magneto's schemes, an action which left Magneto temporarily without his powers. Return He reappears at a mutant hate rally, and murders them all, causing the Avengers to ask Magneto about the events, blaming him of being the murder. Cyclops defends Magneto and to prove his innocence use Emma Frost. With her help they reveal it was Joseph and his new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, though each one of the members has some kind of deformation. Joseph tried to get Magneto to return to his former ways of terrorism, but Magneto refused leading to a fight between them. Magneto forces Astra to betray Joseph and they escape back to Utopia. It is revealed that Joseph has been working with Christopher Bach in order to bring back fear to Magneto's name. In a final battle Magneto kills the rest of Josephs brotherhood and Joseph and Astra are imprisoned in the X-Brig on Utopia. | Powers = As a clone, his powers were identical to Magneto's. Magnetokinesis: Joseph could shape and manipulate electro-magnetic fields that existed naturally or artificially, allowing him to lift and move heavy objects, control ferrous particles in the atmosphere, and even alter the Earth's magnetic field. It was unclear, however, whether he had to draw magnetic force from outside himself (if so, then he could do so over vast distances). Joseph's power was for all practical purposes limitless. Even before his rejuvenation, Magneto once lifted a cargo freighter weighing 30,000 tons 50 feet into the air from a distance of 300 feet away. Although Joseph often gestured when using his magnetic powers, he could utilize them fully merely by concentrating. *''Electro-magnetic Spectrum Manipulation: Although Joseph's primary power was magnetism, he seemed to have some ability to project or manipulate any form of energy that was related to magnetism. He could fire bolts of electricity and create enough intense heat to destroy a metal door. Heat, or infrared radiation, was part of the electromagnetic spectrum, which also included visible light, radio waves, ultraviolet light, gamma rays, and x-rays. Joseph could project any of these. In addition, he could create anti-gravity fields, and did so whenever he levitated non-magnetic objects. However, Joseph almost always used only magnetism since it was more difficult for him to manipulate other forms of energy. Joseph had the ability to fly by riding the electromagnetic spectrum, stopping iron from reaching the brain of victims making them unconscious, and was capable of firing an EM Pulse. Joseph could maintain total control of an entire planets electromagnetic field and could manipulate it accordingly. Joseph could also use and absorb the powers of another mutant possessing the same powers as he did (i.e. Magneto, Polaris). *Electro-magnetic Sight: By concentrating Joseph could perceive the world around himself solely as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He could perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings, as well. *Magnetic Force-Fields'': Joseph could erect electro-magnetic force fields with a high degree of impenetrability, protecting himself or others from almost any psionic, energy, or physical attack. He usually protected himself with a personal force field that he could quickly expand to protect large areas. His force field had withstood the affects of multiple nuclear weapons and volcanic eruption. It was possible he was absorbing or re-channeling the energy of these attacks, rather than simply blunting their impact. Joseph was intimately linked to the Earth's electro-magnetic field. As it was effected, so was he. He knew instinctively all that happened to it. The Earth lent him strength by virtue of it's existence. This connection seemed to extend to others possessing similar powers such as Polaris & Magneto. Joseph's ability to wield his superhuman powers effectively was dependent upon his physical condition. When severely injured, his body was unable to withstand the strain of manipulating great amounts of energy. When his powers were not at their peak, he also appeared to have greater difficulty controlling forces other than magnetism. As Magneto's clone, his powers should have also worked in the same manner that Magneto's did. He was said to have much greater raw power than Magneto, but far less control. | Abilities = | Strength = Joseph could use his magnetic powers to increase his physical strength up through Class 100, the ability to lift over 100 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight under his own power. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = Joseph | Wikipedia = Joseph (comics) | Links = * Marvel Directory * Uncanny X-Men.net }} Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Energy Senses Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Magnus Family Category:Jewish Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198)